This invention relates to serial communications, and more particularly, to serial communications systems that use a serial communications protocol having optional data path and control plane features.
Serial communications formats are often used in modern electronics systems. Serial communications can be faster than parallel communications, use fewer pins, and, particularly when differential signaling schemes are used, can have higher noise immunity.
A number of functions are involved in controlling the operation of a successful serial communications link. Serial communications protocols in which these functions are mandatory can become “heavy” and require a large amount of resources to implement on an integrated circuit. Serial communications protocols that do not support these functions do not require as many resources to implement, but can be inadequate for many communications tasks.
It would be desirable to be able to provide integrated circuits capable of implementing serial communications protocols with optional data path and control plane features.